


Let's Misbehave

by alphatoothless



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Criminal!Bill Cipher, Detective!Dipper Pines - Freeform, M/M, Plot What Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8893045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphatoothless/pseuds/alphatoothless
Summary: Dipper finds himself in another situation with the infamous gang leader, Bill Cipher. He learns quickly that the man isn't what he seems.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick drabble! Finals are over and I'm adjusting to being back home on break so here's a little something while I work on everything! Hope you guys enjoy it!

His shirt was sticking to him and he frowned. Sweat dripped down his face and he could feel it dripping further on his shirt. He heard it hitting the ground. Gross. He tried his hands but failed. Oh, right. He lifted his head at the sound of the metal door opening, and there he was. The very person he was supposed to arrest. Well, he was supposed to have done this a month ago when it was first assigned, but the bastard was faster than expected. And now, now here he was. In the back room of some shady club, chained to the wall and sweating his damn ass off. He glared at the intruder, who laughed at the sight. 

"Well, well, well, well! I was wondering when I'd finally have you in chains!" The man stepped closer, running a gloved finger up his neck to lift his chin. Dipper shuttered at the cold sensation. Oh, that was nice. "And here I thought they'd never succeed. I was almost afraid you'd never be mine, but here you are! All wrapped up like a present to me. I sure do love Christmas!" 

Dipper rolled his eyes. Always one for dramatics, Bill Cipher was nothing short than eccentric. The man was dangerous, silly, and incredibly intelligent. And as if it couldn't have gotten any worse, had an obsession with the very detective on his case. Dipper glanced at his hands, and pressed his lips into a hard line as he tried not to smile. Well, well! He could feel his hands were slippery enough to slide through his bindings. Bill's henchmaniacs never were the smartest goons Dipper had encountered in his time in the justice system. Now he just needed to distract the main leader. Getting out was his main goal right now. 

Bill hummed as he took the man in, his smile only growing as he licked his lips hungrily. It made Dipper shiver. He reached down and started unbuttoning the drenched shirt with his gloved hands, his one gold eye never leaving dark brown. 

"It sure is hot in here, isn't it?" 

Dipper smirked when Bill leaned in closer. Now was his chance to really piss off the man. He quickly leaned up, surprising the gang leader, then slid one of his legs under the man. Bill fell onto his back, and Dipper slid his hands through the chains. Great! He grabbed Bill, pressing him flush against his chest as he pulled out the knife from his back pocket (yet another thing Bill's stupid goons failed to take from him) and pressed it into Bill's neck. Bill laughed.

"I knew I liked you! And here I was, all worried I wouldn't have any fun!" 

Dipper yelped when he was surrounded by bright blue, and suddenly he was lifted into the air. His eyes grew wide as he struggled with the invisible force, turning to Bill who had straightened himself with a huge smile. 

"So sorry, I forgot to mention this little detail on all our wonderful dates!" 

Dipper was fucked. He thought back to his great-uncle. He really should have taken that apprenticeship opportunity when he graduated high school. But no, he became a cop. And now he was floating in a room thick with magic with what he quickly remembered from one of Stanford's book was a demon. That would definitely explain the inability to capture the bastard. And for some reason it just made the man even more damn attractive. 

He was floated closer to Bill, his arms and legs pressed together against his will as he stood before the blond man. 

"Now to ensure you can't run." Bill snapped his fingers and a bright yellow collar appeared on Dipper's neck. He struggled against the force, but it was useless. A tag on the collar jingled at the struggling movements. "And don't even try to take it off, kid. It's magic, so you'll just frustrate yourself further. Think of it as the beginning of a lot of gifts for my little detective." 

Dipper growled. God, this man was annoying. And attractive. Annoyingly attractive. And he hated this damn collar. It was loose enough to slide it over his head, but he had a feeling Bill wasn't bluffing. This night went in a very different direction than he had wanted. 

And here he was on his way to watch Christmas movies and make cookies alone in his apartment. Guess not. 

Bill leaned up and kissed him on his cheek. Dipper rolled his eyes. He never understood why the man was so gentle with his affections for him. He'd heard his henchmaniacs had performed much worse acts on other detectives. Then again, those detectives didn't wear collars that basically bound them to Bill Cipher, did they? He felt hands back on his abdomen, peeling his shirt off further. It landed on the ground with a squishy thud. Dipper couldn't lie, it was a relief to have it off. As if his situation wasn't bad enough, it had to be hotter than hell in this room. 

"Come on, Dipper! My magic doesn't prevent you from speaking, and you haven't said a single word since I came in. Pyronica told me you had plenty to say to her." Bill pouted slightly, running a single finger down the center of his chest. He closed his eyes as the finger slid down his stomach. "Do you not like me?"

The gloved finger dipped slightly into his dark jeans before disappearing. He could hear his belt shuffle as Bill undid it, sliding it through the holes and onto the ground with a loud clank. He heard Bill huff indignantly, and suddenly the front of his jeans were being fiddled with. He felt them loosen around his hips. 

"I'll get you to talk to me, Pine Tree. You're finally mine now." 

Dipper clenched his jaw when a gloved hand dipper back into his jeans and wrapped around his cock. He bit back a whimper as leather glided over vein achingly slowly. 

"You don't get to give my henchmaniacs attention and not me. I'm the one you should be paying attention to." 

Dipper could hear annoyance in Bill's voice. Good. The bastard deserved it. He clenched his eyes closed tighter as another gasp threatened to escape his mouth. He was already hard, and he could feel Bill slide his pants off further. It stuck to his knees as he continued in this strange floating movement.

"I'm the one you belong to. The one you should devote all your focus on."

And suddenly Dipper's eyes flew open when he felt a harsh lick to his dick. He looked down to see Bill on his knees, smirking up at him in a way that made his cock twitch.

Fucking asshole.

Bill hummed as he slowly licked up his dick again, making Dipper finally whine out loud. It was loud and desperate, and Dipper hated himself for letting it loose.

"That's certainly a start!" 

He clenched his jaw when fingers replaced his tongue, sliding slowly up his dick. He tried to think of anything else in that moment. Of the fact that it was probably snowing outside, but hotter than hell in here. How did they even manage that? The room was basically empty. And not to mention the fact that this club was-Dipper let out a high pitched moan when Bill slid his entire cock into his mouth without warning. Bill's tongue ran along the bottom of his cock, sliding over the veins in a way that made Dipper's moan turn into a desperate whimper. And as fast as it came, Bill pulled back with a pop.

"Pay attention to me, Pine Tree!" Bill pouted below him as Dipper panted softly.

He liked to think he was having trouble breathing from just from how hot the air was. Definitely not because of Bill. Never because of the cocky demonic gang leader. He glared down at the man. 

"There we go!" Bill sang, his smile returning full force. 

Dipper let out an indignant sigh as he he turned his attention away from the man to look at the door. He wondered if Bill's goons knew what was going on in here. Or how many others have been in this very situation. Was he the only one Bill had 'claimed'? 

"I'll get you to talk, kid. I always do." 

He looked down to see a suggestive smirk on Bill's face. God. He really did. It reminded him of the blow job he'd gotten from the man in the dark alleyway. It made his mouth go dry. 

And suddenly Bill took Dipper's entire cock inside his mouth again and he felt the need to buck his hips forward. Whatever force was keeping him still relented then, and he bucked into Bill's mouth greedily. The demon only hummed around his dick as Dipper basically fucked his mouth. Dipper started whimpering, soft whined escaping his mouth as further heat pooled in his groin. And just as he was getting close, Bill pulled back. Dipper clenched his jaw at the movement.

"Who do you say, kid?"

Dipper turned his attention back to the door. He focused his thoughts on Christmas cookies to calm him down. Warm, fresh Christmas cookies that Mabel always baked for him when the holidays came around. He was supposed to leave for California in a week to see his family. He heard an annoyed mumble below him before he felt lips crush against his. His eyes widened. This was the first time they'd ever kissed. He hated himself for it as he pushed against Bill's lips. The demon relaxed slightly at this, wrapping his hands around Dipper's waist. Dipper closed his eyes, relaxing into the way the kiss turned from ferocious to tender. Gloved hands traced patterns into his back and he smiled.

Bill pulled away then, his one golden eye meeting molten brown with an expression Dipper couldn't quite read. Then Bill was kissing down his cheek to his neck, planting soft kisses to the nape of Dipper's neck. Dipper let out a soft breath at the feeling of Bill pushing himself against the floating detective. Dipper's feet touched the ground and he was gently guided to the back wall. He felt Bill begin gently nibbling on his neck around the collar. Gloved hands traced back down to his cock, very gently pumping him. Dipper gasped, eyes closing at the tender contact. Bill continued placing kisses on his neck and back up to his cheek. 

"Please, Pine Tree?" 

Dipper cracked open an eye to the side of Bill's face as he leaned in to nibble on the tip of his ear. Dipper sighed. 

"I love you."

Bill froze in his ministrations then. He could see the demon's eye was wide as he stared forward. Bill turned to him finally, after several agonizing moments of silence. And then he was roughly pressed against the wall again, lips crashing into his and the hand on his cock tight. He whined as his cock was pumped in a way that made him buck harshly, and a tongue had snaked its way into his mouth. 

He was close, dangerously close as he whimpered loudly into Bill's mouth. God, if he knew those three words would've lead to this he would say it every damn time they met. His muscles were tight and his vision was blurring as he was growing closer. Bill pulled back to watch Dipper pant and mewl against him. He let go suddenly, making Dipper growl until Bill's mouth wrapped around him. He gasped, his hands pressed against the wall as Bill held his hips down. 

"B-Bill, shit I-"

He could feel Bill smirking around him. The demon only ran his hand up and down his though encouragingly before he came hard into his mouth. 

And Dipper realized Bill swallowed every goddamn drop. It made him even weaker as his cock twitched in Bill'a mouth at the thought.

He collapsed onto the floor when Bill pulled away, panting harshly as he stared at Bill through half-lidded eyes. He was making a pool of sweat on the floor, and he noticed even Bill was shimmering with a layer of sweat. 

Bill only smiled as he leaned his forehead against Dipper's. 

Their love was twisted and strange, but if Dipper was honest, he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Merry Christmas, Pine Tree."


End file.
